


Nico Di Angelo's High school experience

by wholockian1996



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholockian1996/pseuds/wholockian1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico plus Highschool just equals disaster. so read to find out what happens when the son of hades is forced to go to school and tries to make friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the first day

I walked into the place that is worse than hell, and I know because I been there but it is known as School. I was only going to school because I'm supposed to see if I can find any demigods. Anyway I'm walking down the concrete path that led to the office so I can get my time table. When I arrived at the door which led into the office I take a deep breath and push open the door and enter into the small carpeted room which had a hallway leading down to the class rooms as well as a door which I guessed was the sickbay. I stroll up to the desk which has a small petite women with mousy brown hair and glasses. She looks up and asks kindly "what do you need"

"Umm" I say "I'm new and I don't have a timetable"

"Got it" she states "what's your name" she adds while typing something on her shining computer

"Nico Di Angelo" I say quickly

She continues typing and then the printer starts making noise and a single piece of paper comes out and she hands it to me saying "that's your timetable and your first two classes are history and English. Anyway you should hurry along the bell went five minutes ago"

"Okay" I reply "thanks."

I start walking down the corridor and look at my table and see that I have history in D6. After walking for a bit I see D6 so I quickly walk to the white door and knock once before opening it.

I walk into the class in my fully black attire and walk up to the teacher and say "hi, I'm just started here."

"Okay" he replies "just take a seat in a free chair."

"Got it" I answer and go take a seat near the back at an empty table and sit down. Just then the teacher starts talking again "as I was saying my name is Mr smith and this term we are gong to be learning Greek mythology" I groan when I hear those two words which I'm pretty sure Mr smith hears but he ignores me and continues with his lecture "could anyone tell me their favourite Greek god" at that question half the class puts up their hands which includes me.

"What about you…" He says looking down at his sheet of names "Miss Hargreaves."

"My favourite god is Aphrodite because she is the god of beauty" she says in a perky voice that for some reason all popular girls have.

"Good" Mr Smith smiles "and what about you Mr Di Angelo"

"Well my favourite god is hades" I say shyly. After I say that I hear a girl in front of me mutter under her breath "of course its hades. I bet he doesn't even know the names of any of the other god."

"Really" I bravely say and go on to name all of the god and goddesses including most of the minor ones as well as listing what they are god or goddess off. After I've listed them all I notice that the whole class is staring at me shocked.

Then I hear the same girl say "what's he gonna do next speak Greek."

With that said I stare strait at her and say "ξέρετε ότι πραγματικά είναι μια σκύλα. (You really are a bitch you know)"

When I say that she stares at me completely stunned and I just stare back her with a smug look on my face. After a minute of us just staring at each other the teacher clears his throat and says "okay… with that said and done let's move on. For the next three weeks you are going to be working on a project of a god or goddess of your choice. I'm going to hand out this sheet with all the details on the project, so when you get one just go over it for the rest of the class and decide what god or goddess you are going to do." After he says that he hands out all the sheets and the class starts looking at it.

By the time I've even get the sheet I already know I'm going to do hades because he is my dad and I think he would probably get Persephone to turn me into a daisy…. Again if I didn't do him.

OoO

Before I know it I hear the clanging of the bell go signalling the end of class. I get up t of my hard plastic chair and hurry out the door and start heading to my next class which is English.

'Great a whole class on spelling and writing which is going to be so much fun with my dyslexia' I think emphasising the so in my head. I keep walking down the twisting hallways trying to find my class. Eventually I spot the door marked E1 and I head inside and sit down at a free table right at the back. For the class we are told to write about our holidays so I write about camp half blood minus the sword fighting and flying horses. By the time I finish and hand it in to the teacher the bell is about to go so I sit down at the graffiti covered desk and patiently wait for the bell to go. When the bell rings I pick up my books and rush out of the class.

The rest of the day flies by and before I know it I am walking to my locker to collet my bag. When I have my bag and have locked my locker I walk outside to get to my black sports car. I know your probably thinking why does he have a sports car and I'm going to answer that by saying why wouldn't I have a sports car when my father is the freakin god of hell. When I spot my sports car I see that there is a whole group of people surrounding it probably wondering who owns the car. When I see the crowd I mentally say 'great this is just what I need. A whole group of freaking people surrounding my car.' After seeing all the people decide to wait until all the kids leave until I go to my car because I really don't want them to know I own the car.

After about an hour and a half all the kids have left except me, so get up of the seat I'm sitting on, walk over to my car, get in, put my key in the ignition and start driving towards my apartment. Ten minutes later I'm pulling up outside my apartment and walking in the front door. When I'm inside I pull out my phone from my bag (Leo had made phones for demigods) and dial the number for the closest pizza joint. When I have ordered a large pepperoni pizza I go sit on my comfy black leather sofa and wait for the pizza to be delivered.

When I have paid and eaten the pizza I clumsily get off the couch and head to my bedroom to get changed as well as brush my teeth before I climb into my king sized bed and practically fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.


	2. making friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nico makes a new friend.

Bzzzz bzzzz

"Shut up." I yell at my alarm.

Bzzzz bzzzz

"Fine I'm getting up you stupid alarm." I say glaring at my alarm. I sit up and pull of my warm duna and get out of my bed. I sleepily walk over to my ensuite to brush my teeth and hair as well as shower.

After I am dressed I head out to my kitchen and poor myself some cereal for breakfast. While I'm eating my cereal, which tastes kinda funny because I just brushed my teeth, I check my phone to see if I have any messages. It turns out I have a message from will that says

How was your first day of school?

I decide to reply to him so I type

Is was sooooo boring but I got to say this girl was a bitch in Greek so my day wasn't that bad.

After I've send the message I put my phone in my pocket and grab my bag to leave for school even though it was like 6 'o' clock and school doesn't start till 8:30 but I want to be the first kid there so the other kids don't know I own the sports car.

oOo

I arrive at school by ten past six so I go put my bag in my locker grabbing my books at the same time and go outside to sit on a bench. I play flappy birds on my phone until the bell goes signalling it's time to go to class.

oOo

When I arrive at class I am one of the first people excluding the teacher so I just take a seat at the back of class and wait for the rest of the students to arrive. When the other students have arrived they all sit down.

The teacher says "hello, my name is Ms Wilson and I'm going to be your teacher for the rest of the year." She tells the class this while writing her name on the whiteboard "for the rest of the term we are going to be working on algebra." I literally hear the whole groan at that one word, because you know no one likes algebra except probably the Athena kids cause they love learning anything.

For the rest of the class Ms Wilson starts explaining the basics of algebra and gets us to write it down in our books. So basically we did nothing and I'm pretty sure I fell asleep while she was explaining like terms. Anyway before I know it the bell is ringing and everyone is running out of the class because no one wants to be in that class longer than necessary.

Before I know it its lunch time and I'm walking towards the cafeteria to eat some of the disgusting food they call lunch. When I walk into the cafeteria I stand in line for a ridiculously long time just to get a sandwich and soda and then I go and find an empty table to sit at too eat my lunch. While I'm eating my lunch I notice a girl wearing glasses walking towards me carrying a pile of books. When she reaches my table she asks "can I sit here all the other kids at the tables won't let me sit with them"

"Sure, take a seat." I reply feeling bad for the girl because I know what it feels like to be the outcast.

"My name's Penelope Morgan but people usually call me penny." She introduces herself

"Hi, my name's Nico Di Angelo." I reply "do you have any friends."

"If you count my cat Minerva… then yes I have a friend." She sighs

"Well you could be my friend if you want because as you see I don't have many friends." I tell her

"I would love that." Penny says smiling

For the rest of lunch we just talk about our lives and our hobbies/interests until the bell rings and we go separate ways.

After the rest of my classes for the day I get my bag from my locker before I go outside to sit down on a bench and amuse myself by watching all the kids surrounding my car as well as seeing their faces when no one comes. When there's no one left at the school I jump in my car and drive home to my apartment.

I walk into my apartment and go heat up the leftover pizza for dinner before I go to bed and have some well needed sleep after getting up so early.


	3. Chapter 3

2 weeks later

The last two weeks have been so boring, all I'm doing is going to school, doing work and then coming home. But there have been some good things such as hanging out with penny at recess and lunch as well as having some classes with her. Anyway the bell just rang for the class so I'm walking towards history, one of the few classes I share with penny. When I reach the door to the classroom I walk inside and go take a seat next to penny.

I look over to penny and ask "do you want to spend the night at my house tonight since it's a Friday so we can finish the history project because we won't be able to finish it this lesson."

"Ok that would be awesome, but I need to get some clothes from my house before we go to your house." She replies

"Ok, do you want me to drive you back to your house so you can get your clothes than we can go to my house?" I explain

"Yep, I'll meet you at your locker after school."

"Kay. Now can we work on our project?"

"Ok"

We work on our project until the bell goes and then we leave class and go our separate ways.

oOo

I hear the bell ring signalling the end of class so I get up out of my chair and leave the class room and walk towards my locker. When I reach my locker I get my bag then close my locker so I can wait for penny. Penny arrives shortly after and we walk together outside.

"Which car is yours. "Penny questions

"I own the sports car." I say shyly

"No way… you own the sports car that everyone talks about." She says stunned "why didn't you tell me this sooner!"

"I didn't want anyone to know." I admit

After I say that I walk up to my car that is surrounded by people and push through the crowd. When I'm right near the car I hear someone yell "hey bug off, where waiting for the person who owns the car."

"This is my car." I reply with a slightly smug look on my face

"No way. Stop lying Goth." He yells back at me

I reply by saying "firstly I'm not Goth, I just like the colour black and secondly this is my car." I prove the second statement by pulling out my car keys from my pocket and unlocking the car.

"Come on penny get in the other side."

"Ok" she replies walking around to the other side of the car to open the door and get in. I open the driver's side door, sit down on the seat and put the key in the ignition before driving off leaving behind a stunned group of people with their mouths wide open.

oOo

We pull up to penny's house and she jumps out of the car and runs up to her front door unlocking the door and walking inside. She returns about ten minutes later carrying a duffel bag over the car. She steps into the car putting her bag on the floor and sitting down in her seat, putting on her seatbelt. After she has her seatbelt on I start up the car turning on the radio and slowly drive away from the house getting faster as I go.

I pull up to my apartment building, whilst getting out of the car I find the key on my keyring that opens my door. With the key found penny and I walk inside and take the stairs to my door. When we arrive at the door I put the metallic key into the lock and twist it until the door swings open so we can walk inside.

When were inside the lounge room I say "there's a spare bedroom down the hall that you can your things in. then we can work on the project."

"Got it, be back in a minute."

"K."

oOo

Penny's pov

"I'm back." I yell as I run down the hallway towards Nico.

"I know I can see you.' He says stifling a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say smartass." I reply "now give me your Wi-Fi password or will I have to put you under the imperious curse to get it out of you."

"Really…" he says raising one eyebrow, which for the record I can't do "a harry potter reference."

"What… is it illegal to make a harry potter reference."

"No, I was just asking." The black clothed boy says raising his hand in surrender "anyway… the passwords 'percyisadick. No spaces."

"Who's this Percy boy?" I say with a curious glance

"He's one of my friends from the summer camp I go to." He replies shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"kay." I reply "now can we do the assignment."

"Ok"

For the next few agonising hours we work on the history assignment until it is completed then we put in away in our bags ready to be handed in.

"Do you want to watch a movie now?" Nico asks

"Yeah, what movies do you have?"

"I have a whole hardrive full of movies that my friend put together."

"Ok let's choose one"

We sort through the movies for the next ten minutes until we decide on watching captain America. After watching the movie we put on iron man 1 and watch it as well. By the time we have finished both movies it is 12:00 so we decide it's time to sleep, so we head of down the hallway and split up near the end going to the separate rooms. Both of us quickly falling asleep.

Sorry for updating sooner I've had a essy due so I've been workin on that. Anyway I'll proberly be able to update more because the holidays just started.

Please review the story I would really appreciate.


End file.
